Golden Star
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: sequal to Black Rose. Alex and Jake start their new life wit lil Abby but things get difficult. Things happen and trouble starts to stir and now not only is Alex in danger but also little Abby. Plus Alex has trouble conrolin her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Star

I carried Abigal into the house. She fell asleep on the way home from the airport.

After my grandmother Renee heard about Abigal she wanted to see her. So Jake and I took her and flew down to Florida for an early vacation. We just got back tonight and it was pretty late. It was maybe about ten.

Time had gone by so fast. Abigal was already over a year old and everything was going great now. We hadn't had a vampire problem since Kathrine died. It gave Jake and I time to live again. I still live with my parent and everyone else, while Jake stayed over every once in a while. He wanted us to find our own place though. I didn't want to leave home yet though. I wanted to stay with my family. Now I had more time. I didn't have to worry about anything else but them. We understood things more and things were better.

I carried Abigal upstairs to her room. Then I took off her jacket and changed her into her pink, footie pajamas before putting her in bed for the night. When that was done I walked back down stairs to help Jake with the bags. When I got down there I saw Jake had them all.

"Could you get the car door please?" He said. I giggled a little.

"Sure." I got to the door and then turned towards him. "Please keep it down. I just put Abby to bed."

"Got it." He said going up stairs. Then I went outside to the car. I thought I saw something move in the woods but ignored it. I closed the door and turned around to see Emmett right behind me. I jumped and screamed a little. He started laughing.

"Did I scare you?" He said.

"Ya. You sure did. Your face does that to people." I gave him a fake smile.

"Ha ha." He gave me a fake smile back. "Where's Abby?"

"Asleep." I walked past him. "That means you need to be quiet." I walked into the house.

"So how was Florida?" Emmett asked.

"Sunny. Abby loved the water."

"Sounds like she had fun." My mom said coming from the kitchen.

"Ok so we get home and you guys are gone, then when I put Abigal to bed and go outside you all just decide to show up?"

"Jelous of our speed?" Emmett said.

"I'm faster than you now." I used my 'you're and idiot' tone. I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Nope I'm still faster." I could tell Emmett just wanted to race...that or a puch in the face.

"Emmett you know she's fater than you. Give it a rest already." My dad said coming into the room.

"Fine you're no fun." Emmet sat on the couch and turned on a football game.

"Turn it down!" I yelled. It was pretty loud and Emmett turned it down so Abigal wouldn't wake up.

"So how's mom?" My mom asked.

"She's good. She says hi. She misses you."

"I know." I got off the couch and walked towards her my hands in my back jean packets.

"She wants to come visit. I told I'd talk to you."

"Well that be great but what about-"

"It's fine Bella. She can visit. It's no problem." Dad said.

"Alright. Well, I'll give her a call in the morning."

"Well sorry I can't stay longer but I got to go." Jake said coming down stairs. "I have to stay at my dad's tonight and then I've got patrol tomarrow. I'll see you guy tomarrow though." He walked over and kissed me before leaving.

"Well. With that I'm going to bed." I said. "I'm really tired."

"Goodnight Alex." My paarents said.

"Goodnight guys." I said walking upstairs. I walked in my room and changed into my purple and blue plaid pajama pants and the matching purple tank top.

My room was pretty much the same. The only difference was I got a bigger bed for when Jacob stayed over. After Abigal was born he half wat moved in. He stayed at his dad's every once in a while.

I turned 18 just a month ago. The treaty between my family and the wolves was some what broken. They became friends and now they guys come here and sometimes we'd go over to La Push. The past year has been rough and kind of crazy but with my family, it's been fun and plain out great. Everything in my life was finally working out. The only bad thing was, was when Kathrine died, Leo and Emily left. They out of the state with out any warning at all. We haven't talked since. It didn't bother me much. I mean with Abigal I wouldn't have much time to talk anyways. Abigal was a handful.

Abigal had grown too. Her hair was longer. Long enough that I could braid it and put up. It was a little lighter brown too. Plua she was pretty close to having her father's tan skin. She was just a little pailer than him.

Before goign to bed I checked to make sure the monitor was on. Then I turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early and went to Abigal's room to check on her. She was sitting down playing with a stuffed teady bear. When she saw me she stood up and held onto the side of the crib.

"Morning Abby." I said walking over to her. "Hungry?" I picked her up and carried her down stairs to the kitchen. I put her in her high chairs and then went to get her some breakfast.

"Morning Al." Alice said walking into the kitchen. "Morning Abbs." She said walking past Abby.

"Morning Alice." I gave Abigal her food.

"So did you sleep well?"

"Ya I did." I sat down at the counter.

"How was the trip?"

"Fine. Abby loved the ocean, the sand, the sun, everything really." We both laughed.

"Were you excited to see Renee?"

"Ya. I mean I've talked on the phone with her but it was the first time I really met her."

"Did Jake have fun? Or was he just not into it?"

"Ya. He had fun down there." I looked down.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at her.

"Jake still wants us to find our own place. Just me, him, and Abby."

"Well that's normal. You're 18 it makes sense for you to want to leave. Do you?"

"Ya eventually. I don't want to right now because I feel like I just now, like got my life togeather. I don't want to rush into things anymore. I mean I feel like while I was growing up...all I really wanted to do was run away...Now I just want to live with my family, the way I should of."

"Alex all that stuff that happened is fine now. I mean we're all alive right? Plus we have Abby." Her and I were silent for a moment. "But...what are you going to do when we all have to leave?"

"Well, then we'll go with Jake's plan and move in togeather. I don't plan on staying here forever though. Only like many a few months or something."

"Well I guess it's nice having you and Abby around. Plus she's so cute." Alice went and sat on the counter. "And it's never boring." I looked over saw Abigal was done but she made a mess everywhere. I let out a sigh.

"Abigal." I put her bowl in the sink and cleaned her off. Then I picked her up. "Alice could you hold her for a second?"

"Sure." Alice held her while I cleaned off the highchair. Then I took her back. "Can't she walk yet?"

"Not all babies are like me Alice. She's working on it though. We've been so buesy we haven't really had a chance to help her learn."

"Is she talking?"

"Little bit. She knows words but she doesn't talk much." Alice and I walked into Abigal's room and got her dressed. We put her in some light jeans and a orange shirt.

"Ok tomarrow I get to dress her." Alice said.

"Alice. She's one. She doesn't need all the glamore clothes yet. Wait until she's like four maybe five."

"But that's too far away." Alice whined. I laughed.

"Alice. She's not a Barbie doll. Give it a rest."

"Fine."

We went down stairs and I put on Abigal's shows. She just sat there on the floor watching it. After I got her a bottle of juice I sat on the counch with Alice and we talked.

"So everything with you and Jacob are alright?" Alice asked.

"Ya you've seen us."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what are you-" Then I realized what she meant. "Alice! One that's none of your buisness and two, we are perfectly fine and that's all you get."

"So when you guys go to bed you don't-"

"Alice! Abby's right there."

"You're avoiding the question." She said with a large smile. I was getting a little annoyed.

"Alice for over the past year he and I have been raising a child. Got it? We've been busey plus he still has the pack. When he gets home at night he's tired."

"So that's a no?"

"I'm about to beat you." We both started laughing.

"Hey don't be like that. I'm just teasing."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I was going to take Abby out, just the two of us. Sorry."

"Fine then I'll just go join Jasper and them out hunting."

"You go do that." Then she left. "Well Abby, you want to go see Daddy and Uncle Sam?" She turned around and shook her head. "Abby tell me. Use your words." She shook her head no and I laughed. "Well sorry than we're not going unless you teel me."

"I wanna see daddy." She said smiling. I lifted her up.

"She speaks!" We started laughing. "Now let's get your shoes on." I helped her with shoes and then I grabbed her jacket and everything else I needed. I picked up and went to the car. I put her in her car seat and left for Sam and Emily's.

On the way I called Emily to see if the guys were there yet.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em it's Alex are the guys there yet?"

"Nope not for about another ten minutes."

"Great. Abby and I are on our way."

"Alright see you guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and kept driving.

I pulled up and parked the car where the guys wouldn't see it. Then I grabbed Abby and everything and went to the door where Emily was waiting for us.

"Hey Alex. Hey Abby."

"Hey Emily. Say hi Abby." She just waved. Emily laughed.

"Can't se talk?"

"She can she just, won't." We walked inside. "She only talked this morning because I said if she didn't we weren't coming." Emily laughed.

"I got an idea. Abby." She looked at Emily. "If you start using your words than when you come over here you can have some ice cream. Deal?"

"Ya." She said and clapped her hands. We both laughed.

"Well that worked." I said.

"Ok Abby want some now?"

"Ya."

"Alright what do you say?"

"Please."

"You got it."

"Not alot though she just ate." I said as Emily went in the kitchen.

"Alright." Then I heard the guys coming in.

"Well look who it is." Jared said. Embry sat next to me.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you sitting all alone here for? Surly your boyfriend should be sitting with you." He said playing around.

"Move it Embry or I'll have to flip you out of the chair." Jacob said behind him. Embry got up and Jacob sat down next to me and Abby. "Hey guys."

"Daddy!" Abigal leaded towards him and I handed her to him.

"Hey there little one." Then Emily came out with Abigal's ice cream.

"There you go."

"You get ice cream?" Jacob said acting surpirised. Abigal took a bite and shook her head. "No fair."

"Ya that is no fair." Quil said. "I get some too right Emily?"

"Nope just Abigal." Emily said.

"Aw why just her?"

"Because she talked." I said.

"Abby's talking? I thought she wouldn't talk." Jacob said."

"Well now if she talks she get ice cream when she comes over."

"Ah." So we all talked while Abigal sat on Jacob's lap and ate her ice cream. We talked about a lot of things. The whole time though I tryed so hard not to make eye contact with anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while Abigal feel asleep so Jacob just wrapped her up in a blanket and held her. I tryed so hard not to make eye contact with anyone. I didn't want to do something by mistake.

"Alex?" Jacob said.

"What?"

"What's wrong? You've barly said anything since we got here."

"I'm fine."

"And why won't you look at us?" Seth asked.

"It's nothing."

"You won't look us in the eye at all. What's wrong?" Embry asked.

"Nothing."

"Alex it's not nothing. You can tell us." Sam said.

"It's just I don't want to accidentally do something and not know it."

"Like what?"

"Compel you into doing something."

"What?" Paul said.

"When I drank the Count's blood the night Abigal was born I got the power of compulsion. I can get inside your head and make do anything I want and stuff like that, but it's done through I contact. I havn't really mastered it and I don't want to do anything to hurt anyone."

"It's fine Alex. You wouldn't make any of us doing anything dangerous any ways." Leah said.

"True."

"Well it's getting late and as fun as this is we need to be getting home." Jacob said. I noticed it was dark.

"Wow we've been here all day just talking."

"Yep. Come on. We need to put Abby to bed and all that." I nodded and got up. I took Abigal and Jake and I walked to the car. I put Abigal in her car seat being carful not to wake her up and then got in the passanger seat.

We drove home and I got Abigal. I walked in and Emmett and Dad were having a very loud conversation. I didn't know what it was about and I really didn't want to know.

"Quiet!" I said. They looked at me. "Abby's asleep. I'm putting her bed so keep it down ok?" Thye shook their head. I took Abigal upstairs and carfuly changed her in her pajamas and put her in bed. Then I walked back to my room and changed into my pajamas. Soon after Jake came in.

"Going to bed already?" he asked. I turned around to look at him.

"I'm just changing into my pajamas. That doesn't mean I'm going right to bed."

"Good." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me which made me smile. He leaned down towards me and kissed me. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I felt one of his hands on the top of my back and I began running my fingers though his hair. He lifted me up off the floor until I pulled away. He set me back down and I layed on the bed. He just stood their looking at me. I got up and went under the covers. He still just stood there staring at me. This time he had a differnet look on his face. I sat up.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"Would you go check on Abby for me? I'll be right back." He said going down stairs.

"Ok?" I was so confused. Still I got up and went to Abigal's room.

She was asleep the way I left her. She started coughing though and she woke up a little. I picked her up and rested her head on her my shoulder and tryed to get her back to sleep. I walked down stairs still holding her to get her a bottle. Everyone was in the living room talking.

"What's wrong you guys?" Jake came over.

"Nothing. You better put Abby to bed." I could tell he was lieing. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Jake you promised no more lies. Now what's wrong?" He looked down and then back at me.

"A vampire's close by."

"Are they on their way here?"

"By the scent I'm guessing." My dad said. I let out a loud sigh. If they start a fight than Abigal could get hurt.

"Hold her please." I handed Abigal to my dad and got some tenis shoes and a jacket on. I took her back and went to grab some things.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"I'm taking Abby to Sam's house. It's safer there. Call me when its alright." I wrapped Abigal up in her blanket tight to keep her warm, grabbed everything, went out the door, and ran to Sam's.

Things like this happened alot but they never came to the house. If they came to the house there's a chance they have some kind of grudge with my family. That puts Abigal danger.

I got the house and knocked to the door. It was faster if I just ran instead of driving. Sam answered the door.

"Jake called. Come on in." He let me in and we went to the living room. I sat on the couch still holding Abigal, who was sleeping. "She growing up real fast huh?"

"Ya. She takes after her father."

"So have things been good at home?"

"Ya. I actully have a good relationship with my family now."

"That's good. Why don't you get some sleep. You can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks." I walked upstairs and set Abigal under the covers. Then I layed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I listened carfully incase anything came around. Slowly though I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy?" I wake up to Abigal tugging on my hair. I slowly sat up. I rubbed my eyes and remembered last night.

"Morning Abby." I got up. "Come here." I put her on the floor and made the bed. Then her and I went down stairs. Emily was up.

"Morning. You two slept for a while. The guys already left. Hungry?"

"I'm not thanks. What about you Abby?" She shook her head. "Alright. Sit here and I'll get you something." I put her down at the table.

"Alex, I got it."

"Alright. Well I'm going to take a shower than. Will you watch her?"

"Ya sure."

"Thanks." I walked upstairs, grabbed a change of clothes before going into the bathroom.

I stood their in the shower for a while. I was just thinking. Thinking of anything. I didn't really find any of it important at all. When I was done in the shower I changed into a dark blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I brushed my hair teeth and went back down to find Jake holding Abigal.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. So what happened last night?"' I aske.

"It was nobody we knew. We chased them away though."

"That's good."

"Yep, and you and I are going to a bond fire tonight."

"Without Abby?"

"Yep. Your parents are going to watch her."

"Alright. I guess."

"Yep. You need some fun."

"I have fun." He looked at me.

"Not lately."

"Hey!" I hit his arm and he just laughed. "I can have fun if I want to."

"Then prove it tonight."

"Fine what time?"

"In about an hour."

"Alright. Emily thanks for everything." I picked Abigal up.

"No problem. See you later."

"Bye. Abby, say bye to Emily."

"Bye bye." She said waving. We all laughed. Then we went to Jake's truck. I strapped Abigal in and we drove home.

I got out of the car and let Abigal out. I put her down and she ran over to Emmett. He picked her up and swung her over her shoulder, both of them laughing. Jake and I laughed as we walked over.

"Bella and Edward are inside. We'll keep an eye out for anything."

"Thanks Emmett." I said. "We'll call if we find anything or anything happens."

"Alright then. Let's go Abby." Emmett set her down and they ran in the house. I laughed and Jake and I got in the truck and went to the beach.

When we got there all the guys but Sam were there. The guys had got the fire going and it was starting to get dark. It was nice though.

"So where's Sam and Emily?" I asked as we walked over.

"They wanted to use tonight to spend time with each other." Jared said.

"Ah. Alright then."

"Yep." Paul said sitting down. "I thought tonight was going to be all guys."

"Well Alex needed some time for fun, so I let her crash."

"Why? Got a problem with me Paul?" I asked.

"No. Just that we talk about guy stuff. You know the stuff we can't say when other people are around."

"Like what?"

"Nothing." They all said.

"Wow. You guys love secrets huh?" I looked at Jake. He knew I hated secrets. It's because of them I almost got killed ALOT.

"It's not those kind of secrets. Things like before the pack thing started. When we were normal." Jake said.

"Well when some of us were normal. Not everyones Jacob Black." Seth said.

"I will not hesitate to tackle your ass into the water." Jake said and looked at Seth. Seth put his hands up and backed away slowly. I laughed. "You want anything?" Jake asked.

"No I'm good. Thanks."

"You sure? Carlise gave me a blood bag if you need it."

"I'm fine Jake."

"Alright." We've kept blood handy for a while now. Every once in a while I would get thirsty, like blood thristy, so we keep some so nothing happens.

We heard the loud sound of Brady getting tackled and turned around. He and Embry were going at it.

"I got 10 bucks on Em." Paul shouted.

"You're on." Jared said. "Jake you in?"

"Ya. I got 15 on Brady."

"Al what about you?" Paul asked.

"No way. I stopped betting on you guys a long time ago. It's a waste of money."

"Hey!" Brady and Embry said. They froze and just staired at me. I laughed.

"Oh just go back to getting these guys money and shut up." They went back to wresling and everyone just laughed.

"See what getting out does for you. You're laughing again." Jake said.

"I laugh..just not at your dumb jokes." Everyone started laughing. Even Brady and Embry.

"Dude finally someone tells him the truth." Paul said.

"Do I have to hit you." Jake looked over his shoulder at Paul. Paul didn't say anything.

It was like that all night. We joked, laughed, we even played 20 questions for a while. It was nice to hang with old friends again. I always out Abby first, like I should as a mom but, tonight reminded me that every once in a while I need to get out and have fun. Just like Jake said.

**Hey guys sry for the long wait. I've been out of town and really busey. Hope you like this and I'll update as soon as I can promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Alex." I looked at Paul. "How many times have you and Jake had sex?"

"Paul!" Jake threw a rock at him.

"Hey I'm just curious. It's you and Alex, I mean come on...we all want to know." Paul said laughing.

"I'm going to kill you some day." Jake said laughing.

"Umm, actualy it was just that one time so shut it." I snapped. "At least I stick to one person though."

"Ohh." They guys started laughing. I just smiled at Paul, who looked pissed off. Then suddenly the laughter stopped. I looked at Jake who was looking into the woods. The others were too.

"Jake? What is it?"

"Just...just wait here ok? Paul, will you stay here with Alex?"

"Yeah. No problem." Paul stood up and walked next to me. The others ran into the woods. I stood up and looked at Paul.

"What's going on?"

"Vampire scent. It's different though. One's fimiliar but the other's...I don't know how to put it."

"Well like can you decribe it at all?"

"I don't know how. It's strange. I should probably get you home. Just in case." I looked at him. They knew I was done with hiding. I could protect myself now and they knew that. "For Abby! Gosh what if someone's around there too."

"Ok on that, I will go home."

"I'll let Jake know." He pulled out his cell as I walked towards the car. I took a few steps before something came out of nowhere and tackled Paul.

"Paul!" I yelled turning around quickly. Someone was holding him down. I went to help when I felt a breeze. I shiver went up my back. Someone was behind me.

"Well well well." I reconized that voice. I turned around to see Trey. "Little Alex is grown up now huh?"

"What do you want?"

"What? I can't just visit an old friend with out there be some doubt?" I glared at him. He just smiled. "Ah Alex, you havn't changed. Well except the parenting part." He smiled and started circling me. "I came here as a favor to Leo. He wanted me to give you a warning."

"A warning? For what?"

"When you killed Kathrine, you should have learned everything about her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Turns out. Kathrine's sister's a countess too, and she's pissed because of her sisters death."

"It's been over a year. She had all that time, why would she do somthing now?"

"Cause the Count has been killing them all off. She was hiding from him, now she's come out and...well you probably know what she's going to do next."

"Funny. I thought you'd be the one to try and kill me. You loved Kathrine after all," I turned to face him, "even though she treated you like dirt." In a second he was infrount of me. He grabbed me by my throught and lifted me up, making it hard for me breathe.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about your little family. Unlike Kathrine she doesn't make deals or give second chances. When she takes revenge shes goes after everything." He dropped me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. His grasp around my throught was tight. "That means your little vampire family, werewolf friends," He knelt down, "even that little girl of yours." He stood up and turned towards the woods. "I'd get planning. You only have about maybe a month or two. Good luck." Then he and the other left. Paul got up and helped me.

"We better get to the house." I said. Paul nodded and we ran to the car and drove to the house.

Paul drove and the minute the car stopped in the driveway I got out and bolted towards the house. I opened the door, let Paul in and locked the door behind us.

"What's wrong?" Jasper said. He and Alice were sitting on the couch with Abby.

"We..." Everyone came into the room, "have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean we have a problem?" My dad said.

"I mean like...killing KAthrine...was a...a really stupid thing to do?" I said trying to stay calm. I didn't know when this was going down. For all I know she could be coming tonight.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok we had a run in with Trey at the beach, but he wasn't there to kill me like I thought. He came to bring me a message...a warning."

"A warning? About what?" My mom said.

"Kathrine's sister's out to get me."

"What?"

"Ya. Turns out her sister's a countess too. When she heard about Kathrine's death she got mad and i guess now she's out for blood."

"Just you?"

"I don't know. Trey said that when she goes for revange she goes for everything. Including you guys, the pack, and...even Abby."

"Did he say how much time we have?" Emmett asked.

"He said about a month, maybe two. I don't trust him. I mean he was in love with Kathrine...who says this isn't just a plan to get us all freaked and then take us by surprise?"

"True but then again what if he's telling the truth. We don't know what to think." Mom said.

"We just have to be ready for anything that comes our way." Dad said.

"Man whats with Alex being the trouble magnit?" Emmett said joking.

"Not my fault." I looked at the time. It was getting late. I walked over and picked Abigal up. "Come on Abby. It's bedtime." I carried her upstairs to her room. I helped her get changed and I put her in her crib and covered her up. "Goodnight." I leaned down and kissed her forehead and left. I walked back down and Jake was here. Paul was gone so I guess he left when Jake got here.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Hey."

"Alex. Tomarrow it's just going to be you and Jacob." My dad said.

"The rest of us are going hunting, and we'll be taking a look around for Trey." Carlise said.

"Alright."

"So why don't you got bed too." Dad said.

"I will. I just have something to do before I do."

"Well I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Jake said walking upstairs.

"ok then. Goodnight guy." Then I followed him to my room. I got on my computer and sent and e-mail to Leo. I wanted to see if he was the one who send Trey with the message.

"E-mailing Loe?" Jake said behind me.

"Trey said that Leo sent him with that warning. I'm making sure he was telling the truth." I got up and changed into my pajamas. "Well you said you were tired. Let's go to sleep." I walked past him and got in bed.

"Alright then." Then he laid down next to me and we fell asleep.

The next morning I got up and Jake was gone. I got up and went to Abigal's room and she wasn't there. So I went down stairs to find Abigal watching tv and Jake in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Jake said.

"Morning. You're up early."

"What are you talking about?"

"You sleep in when you don't have morning patrol."

"Well, I thought I'd get up early and make everyone something to eat, since it's just us three."

"I see."

"Abby would't eat unless you were up."

"Ah. Ok then well don't burn anything. That's my parents stuff."

"I got it." He said as I walked into the living room. I sat down on the floor next Abigal. She was playing with a stuffed bear.

"Morning Abby."

"Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"Ah. So," I crossed my legs. "What does Abby want to do today?"

"Park."

"You want Daddy to take you?"

"Mommy too!"

"Alright then." I got up. "Come here." I held her hand and helped her try and walk. She stood up but didn't move. I knelt down still holding her hand. "If you walk you more mommy and daddy will take you to the park today." She shook her head and we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there." Jake said. He kelt down. "Look who's walking." Abigal knows how to walk but she doesn't very much. She will sometimes when she plays with Emmett but that's about it.

"She wants us three to go to the park today."

"Cool. How about after breakfast?"

"Ya!" Abigal said.

"Alright well everythings done." He picked her up and set her on one of the chairs in the dining room. "Lets eat." Jake and I got ours and I gave Abigal her food. It was nice just being the three of us. Maybe moving out wouldn't be bad thing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

After we cleaned up and got dressed we took Abigal to the park. We were there until sunset too. She had fun playing with Jake. I was watching mostly. If Kathrine's sister showed up or even Trey, I had to be ready to fight or even get Abigal out of here. Since last night I've been really jumpy. Plus it was getting dark and late. Perfect time for someone to come and attack. I heard somthing I and I whipped around. It was Emmett.

"A little jumpy?" He said laughing.

"Shut up. You guys didn't mess around when it came to me."

"True." He looked down.

"What's wrong?" He looked back up at me.

"We need to go."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We caught Trey's scent, so we followed it. We caught his little friend, and we got some information out of her."

"And?"

"Trey's the one after you. Maybe even Abby. He tricked you into thinking it was someone else and that you had time. He's on his way here." I turned around quickly.

"Jake!" I ran over and grabbed Abby.

"Alex what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"It's Trey. He's coming..now. we have to go."

"Aww what's the rush? I thought we could...have some fun." I turned around and Trey was behind me. Some girl with jet black hair that went a little past her shoulders, very pale skin, dark eyes that almost looked black, and was wearing a really goth/punk outfit. A long sleeve, black shirt with rips all the way up the sleeves, a black and white plaid skirt, and knee high, black leather boots.

"Trey." I said quietly. Emmett showed up infront of us. "Emmett take Abby."

"What? No run I'll fight him."

"You can't take them both on your own. Just take her!"

"Alex I'm no going to keep arguing about this."

"Niether am I" I said walking over to him. I turned him around and looked him in the eyes. "Take Abby home. Tell the other's about what's going on, and do it now!"

"Got it." He took Abby and left.

"Nice." Trey said. "Never thought you'd be the one to use your power on people." I looked at him.

"You don't know me." he smirked.

"You still can't control your powers huh?" I looked down. He was right. "Have you even attempted to use it?"

"Alex come on." Jake said. I was thinking of just ripping somthing apart. Then Jake turned me around and I looked him in the eyes, still in my thought. Then I relised what I was doing. I quickly closed my eyes and backed away from Jake.

"See Alex. You need to get a hold of your power before you kill someone. See you next time!" Then they left.

"Jake?" I looked at him and I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. Then he started clawing at himself. "Jake stop!" I grabbed his arm and tryed to stop him. He just pushed me off and began doing it again. "Jacob!" I grabbed him and looked at him. I had to try and undo what I did. He fell to his knees. I got to mine and checked if he was alright. "Are you alright?"

"Ya. I think I'm good."

"Thanks god. I need to control this better."

"Alex I knew you couldn't control your power very well. Don't blame yourself."

"No I should. I need to control it, so somthing like this doesn't happen again. Next time you get killed."

"Alex! It's fine."

"No it's not. Here. Let me help you back to the house." I helped him up and helped him to the house. When I got inside Emmett helped him upstairs.

"Abby's in bed. Everything's taken care of." My mom said.

"Thanks mom."

"Alex!" My dad yelled. "We need to talk." After Emmett came down we all got in living room.

"Alex did you use your powers in Emmett to make him leave with Abigal?" Carlise asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Why would you use them in your own family?" Alice asked.

"I needed him to take her and leave."

"Why didn't you take Abby?" Dad said.

"He couldn't have fought them with Jacob." Esme said.

"Look. It's my fight ok? I killed Kathrine and I got myself into this. I'm going to start fighting my own battle's ok?"

"And look what happened to Jacob!" My dad yelled. "Next time that could be you!"

"Trey didn't do that Jake." I said looking down. "I did." I whispered.

"What?" They all said.

"I got mad. Jake turned me around and looked into my eyes. I compelled him. I didn't mean to but the he started clawing himself. It was horrible. The only thing that got him to stop was for me to do it again."

"You need to becarful." Carlse said. "With a power like yours you need to watch your thoughts and emotions."

"I know. I need to work on it period."

"Well go get some sleep Alexandria." Esme said.

"Ya. You've had one hell of a day."

"Ya." I said and I went upstairs.

I walked in my room and Jake was sound asleep. I grabbed a backpack and filled it with clothes. I grabbed my wallet too. When I was finished I went to my dresser. I took out a little black box I've been saving for Abigal's 5th birthday. I opened it up and looked at it. It was a golden star shaped locket. On one side was the Cullen Crest, and the other had Jake's tattoo on it. Inside I put a picture of me and Jake and then a picture of my parents. I closed to box and wrote a note. I took the box and the note and went to my parents room. They were all down stairs so I slipped in and set it down. Then I went back to my room, grabbed my back and walked over to my window. I opened it up and got ready to jump down. Before I did I looked back at Jake. I couldn't risk hurting anyone like that. What if next time someone gets killed? I couldn't risk it. So I turned back to window and looked out at the night sky before jumping down and running in the woods as fast as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

_(The next few chapters will be in other people POV including Alex's. Then you guys'll know what's going on with Alex and everyone else.)_

Alex's POV-

I was about a state or two away now. I was walking at this point. I was thinking. I didn't want to leave but I wasn't going to just wait for the nex time. Plus t's not like I'm never going back. It's just until I get my powers togeather.

It was still dark. The only light was from the street lights and the cars that would pass by every so often. I felt like back before I met Jake. Alone. I had to keep reminding myself that once I got a hold of powers I could go back to my friends and family. I'm sure they were worried. All I did was leave a note. I didn't even bring my phone. I need to keep at a distance. So they wouldn't find me.

"Well well. Now there's a face I havn't seen in a while." I reconized that voice. I turned around and saw Victoria. "Long time no see."

"I swear if you fuck with my I'm going to kill you." I snapped.

"Hey! I said if you guys are messing with the Count and stuff, that I wanted nothing to do with you Cullens. Revange isn't worth messing with him."

"You must really be afraid of him huh?"

"I'm much older than you. I've heard things you wouldn't believe. One thing I've learned over the years is you don't mess with the Count or a Countess."

"Well I don't really have to anymore."

"Why? Did Kathrine leave?"

"No." I turned around and kept walking. "I killed her."

"Wait what?" She ran infront of me. "Do you realise what's going to happen if the Count learns about it?"

"He gave me the stake I killed her with. He's been killing the Countesses."

"Really? So what are you good friends with the Count now?"

"Why are even talking to me? Almost two years ago you were trying to kill me!" I walked past her.

"True. Guess I'm just bored. Your little family killed my friends."

"And you nearly killed me several times. To be honest I couldn't care less." I kept walking. Trying to ignore her.

"So you're all alone? Nobody's with you?"

"No. I left about an hour or so ago."

"Why? You had a great family. Not to mention that good looking werewolf." I turned towards.

"Look. We're not friends. If you hadn't left when you did I'm pretty sure you'd be dead. So why the hell are you talking to me like we're best of friends!"

"I'm tired of travling alone ok? I thought you and I could start over for a while."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the only person travling that I know. I don't talk to people much."

"So what? You want me to just forgive and forget then travel with you?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm going home eventually you know."

"See you're not helping me with any of this."

"Ugh. Fine I'll explain everything." Then we sat down and I told her everything. I don't know why but I was kind of glad I ran into her. I would have someone to help me practice, not to mention talk to. She wasn't my first choice but, she wasn't my last either.

Bella's POV-

It had been a few hours since Alex went upstairs. Things were pretty quiet as usual. Then Jake came down stairs.

"Hey where's Alex at?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She went upstairs hours ago." Alice said.

"She's not there." Jake said. We all got up and rushed upstairs. I went by mine and Edwards room and saw a little black box and a note on the table. I walked in and read it.

_Mom, Dad, and Jake,_

_I don't want any of you to feel bad or even get angry about this. You all know I left and I promise I'll be back._

_I don't know when but I will. I left so I could try and get my powers undercontrol. I don't want to hurt anyone again._

_I mean what if somthing happens and someone gets killed?_

_I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Inside this box is somthing I got for Abby. If I'm not back my the time she turns 5_

_please give it to her for me. I don't know how long it'll take to control my powers but I try my hardest._

_I love all of you! I want everyone to know that. I'm sorry if you're all upset but please try and understand._

_I'm doing this to protect all of you and Abby. I'll call when I can. Thanks for everything._

_See you when I get back!_

_~Alexandria~_

"Edward!" I yelled. He came running in.

"She's nowhere! She even covered her tracks." I showed him the note Alex left. He read it. "She left? Why does she think she'll be gone so long?"

"I don't know but, there's really nothing we can do right now but, go on. Let her do this."

"Bella!"

"Edward she has to do this. You saw what happened to Jake she's right. What if next time someone gets killed! What if it's Abigal too? What then?" He didn't say anything. He just looked down.

"I just don't see why she could let us help-"

"Edward!" I snapped. "For once you need to have faith in your daughter and believe in her. All this time you've been going over board being the protective father. Now she's 18, she's a mother, she grown up Edward. Let her do this on her own. We've been there for her every step of the way...no it's her turn." He just looked at me. He picked up the box and looked at the locket inside. It was pretty.

"I guess we'll be holding onto this until she get's back then."

He set it down and we went out. Everyone was in the living room. We pasted around the note and they all read it. The last one to read it was Jake.

"She didn't even say goodbye." He said.

"This is her way of saying goodbye." Emmett said.

"She could of said it to us."

"She's never been good at it." Alice said. "When she leaves she always writes a letter. She never says goodbye to someone's face."

"Why?"

"We don't know." Jasper said.

"She just never has." I said. I looked out the window. I hoped she was doing alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Edwards POV-

We looked everywhere for Alex. She was gone. Jasper and Emmett searched outside while Alice and I looked for somthing in her room.

"Her backpack's gone." Alice said. Great. Another running away in the making. Emmett and Jasper came back and said she covered her tracks pretty well. Thye couldn't track her down.

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell. I into our room and she was holding a piece of paper.

"She's nowhere! She even covered her tracks." She haned me the paper and I read it. (AN- I'm not going to repeat the letter just FYI) "She left? Why does she think she'll be gone so long?"

"I don't know but, there's really nothing we can do right now but, go on. Let her do this."

"Bella!" I snapped. How could she say there was nothing we could do? She's our daughter and were just gonna act like nothing happened?

"Edward she has to do this. You saw what happened to Jake she's right. What if next time someone gets killed! What if it's Abigal too? What then?" I didn't say anything. I looked at the floor and thought. She could of let us help her get things under control. She could of practiced on us, well if it wasn't anything dangerous but still.

"I just don't see why she could let us help-"

"Edward!" She snapped. I looked up at her. "For once you need to have faith in your daughter and believe in her. All this time you've been going over board being the protective father. Now she's 18, she's a mother, she grown up Edward. Let her do this on her own. We've been there for her every step of the way...no it's her turn." I just looked at her. I took in the word she said. I grabbed the box Alex left and opened it. I looked at the golden star locket. It was nice. Somthing I'm sure she worked hard to get.

"I guess we'll be holding onto this until she get's back then." I said looing down at the necklace. I closed the box and out back on the table. Bella and I walked down stairs. Everyone else was in the living room. When we got back there we past the note around. Jacob was the last to read it.

"She didn't even say goodbye." He said. She never does. She just leaves like she did now.

"This is her way of saying goodbye." Emmett said.

"She could of said it to us."

"She's never been good at it." Alice said. "When she leaves she always writes a letter. She never says goodbye to someone's face."

"Why?"

"We don't know." Jasper said.

"She just never has." Bella said. She looked out the window. I could tell she was jsut as worried as I was. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. She just smiled. It was that smile she put on when she was nervious and worried.

"We're all worried Bella." Rosalie said.

"I know."

"It's natural to be. She's your daughter, but don't worry. She'll be just fine." Carlise said.

"So what are we going to do?" Jacob asked.

"We go on with our lives, until Alex get's back." Carlise said.

"What!" Jacob jolted up from the couch.

"Jacob be quiet you'll wake Abigal." Esme said.

"Well you guys all expect me to just go on like nothing happened?"

"No we expect you to stay calm and wait like the rest of us." I said.

"We have to take care of Abby. You're her father remember?"

"I know but I can't just stay here while Alex is out there by herself! What if somthing happened to her?"

"Jacob!" Bella yelled and he looked at her. "Don't you think we're all worried about her? Like Carlise said she'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Alex." Rosalie said. "If she get's hurt she'll heal with in the next few seconds, if she get's attacked, by a human or vampire, she can fight them off or simply run away. She can conpell them as well. You know how effective it it." Jacob didn't say anything.

"Bella will you watch Abby please?"

"Course." Then she stormed out of the house. Bella turned to Rosalie. "I don't think I've ever heard you say somthing that nice about anyone." We all laughed but Rose just gave her a glare.

Jacob's POV-

I ran out in the forest. I couldn't believe she just up and left without even talking to me! It's like I was nothing! Went to the that meadow. Where I first saw her. Then I remebered that Victoria was still alive as far as I knew. What if she found her! What then?

I understand leaving everyone else but I don't understand as to why she would leave Abigal? I mean she's her whole world! We could have helped her with her powers. She didn't have to leave. There has to be somthing else. Was it Trey? Was it because he was hunting her down or somthing?

I walked to Sam's house. The guys were getting back from patrol.

"Hey Jake." Embry said.

"Hey man." Seth said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to clam down."

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"Alex left tonight. Like out of nowhere she just packed up and left without a word."

"Are you serious?" Embry asked. I shook my head.

"What'd she leave?" Paul asked.

"To get her powers under control. She doesn't know when she'll be back."

"I'm so sorry man." Seth said.

"Well Jake if you need to you can always stay here." Sam offered.

"Thanks, for now though I'm just going to go back. Abby's still there."

"Alright then."

"Bye!" They all said as I left.

"Later!" I just walked. The more I walked to more I calmed down. The Cullens were right. She'll be fine. I'll still worry but I know Alex just as much as they do. She doesn't need anyone helping her. She'll be back before you know it.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex's POV-

It had been a few months since the night I left home. Over a year actually. I still don't know why but I traveled with Victoria. I guess I just wanted to company or somthing. She helped though. With my powers. I was getting good aat compelling vampires. I could control what I did in their heads but when was still hard. I still havn't even tryed on a human yet.

"So when do you think you'll be going home?" Victoria said. She was sitting on a rock while I layed on a blanket and looked up at the stars. A fire going on my right.

"I don't know. I still have a ways to go."

"I'm sure that little girl of yours misses you."

"She's two by now. She should be almost three." I sat up and looked in the flames.

"Maybe in the next town you should call them. You havn't talked to them in about 4 months."

"Ya. It's just everytime I call it's the same thing. Where are you? When are you coming back? And so on."

"Well their your family. Aren't families like that?"

"Ya. Didn't you have a family at one time?"

"Ya but it's been so long I don't remeber them."

"Ah I see. Well I'm going to sleep."

"Fine. Whle you do that I'll get somthing to eat." Then she was gone. I layed back down and went to sleep. Dreaming of being back home with Jake, Abigal, mom and dad, everyone.

Bella's POV-

Jake was out on morning patrol and everyone but me and Alice were out hunting. She went to check on Abigal and it wasn't long before the two of them came down.

"Morning Abby." I said. She walked in the dining room with Alice. She was almost three now. Things have just been different around here. Without Alex somthing's just missing. We're not the same.

"Mornin." I gave her her breakfast as she sat in the chair.

"Have you gotten a call yet?" Alice asked.

"No. It's been a while. I don't think she's going to call."

"You know she will. I'm sure she wants to talk to everyone. Abby sure wants to." We looked at Abby from the kitchen.

"We can't help it. It's not like we can call her."

"I know. I just miss Alex."

"We all do Alice. All we can do is wait." Then the other's came in.

"Hey Abbs!" Emmett said. Abigal got up and ran over to Emmett who just lifted her into the air.

"Emmett put her down she needs to finish eating." I said. He did so and she went back to the table and finished eating.

"Anything?" Edward said coming in.

"Nope. Nothing."

"She hasn't called in months." Emmett said.

"Maybe it's time we gave up waiting." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie!" Carlise said. "We don't give up on family. I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Ya I mean maybe she's been in the middle of nowhere." Alice said.

"For almost six months?" Jasper said.

"Enough!" I yelled slamming on the counter. "We're done alright? She'll call when she calls got it?" I looked over and Abigal was looking at me. "It's alright Abigal. Finish eating." She turned back to the table and started eating again. "Can you all come outside with me for a second?"

They followed me outside. When Carlise closed the door I started.

"Look, talking about it's one thing but I'm done with talking about it in front of Abigal. She's just now getting over it and I don't want her to start again got it?"

"Bella, we're all still getting over it." Edward said.

"I don't care. Ok? It's bad enough the Jacob's barly here. He does patrole and sometimes he stays at Sam's. Abigal's starting to act normal again. So please just don't bring it up around her."

"Bella's right." Carlise said. "We need to think about Abigal. This effects her more than us."

"She's been growing up without her mother." Alice said.

"And I hate to say it but what if Alex doesn't come back?" Jasper said.

"Don't think like that!" Emmett said.

"No he's right." Rosalie said. "What if she doesn't? What do we do then?"

"We live life the way we always do." Carlise said. "We'll raise Abigal and live the same. That's all we can do." I looked over and saw Abigal looking out the window. She was listening most likly. We went back inside.

Abigal's POV- (She's 3 but I can't really make it sound like completely like a 3 yr old so ya just go with it.)

I watched as they all talked outside. They were talking about mommy again. For a while they just havn't talk about her. Everytime someone does Gramma snaps at them. I wish mommy was home. Daddy's barly here anymore. I miss playing with him. Uncle Emmett always plays with me though. So does Grampa. They keep talking about how mommy might not come back. That she's been gone for over a year and other stuff. I hope mommy comes home soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaocb's POV-

Abigal's birthday's in a little over a week. Alex won't be here again. She hasn't called in forever too. I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever come back.

"Jake?" I looked over at Emily. "Are you alright?"

"Ya. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Ya you've been really down latly." Jared said.

"Abigal's going to be three soon."

"She's growing up huh?" Emily said.

"Ya. It's just Alex hasn't called us in the longest time."

"Well maybe she's been busey and havn't been able to get to phone."

"Well I should get back. I havn't really been around for Abby latly."

"Maybe you should be there a little more. For the next few days we'll take partol. Just relax." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Then I left and went to the Cullens place.

Bella's POV-

"Abby clean up your stuff ok?"

"Ok." I went in the outside. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling ro somthing. I just leaned against the house and watched.

Jacob showed up after a little bit.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey. I'm off patrol for a while."

"Daddy!" Abigal came running out and hugged Jake. He lifted her up.

"Hey Abby. How are you today?"

"Fine." The three of us walked inside and sat in the living room. We talked for a little bit then the phone rang. Jake and I jumped up and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Alex?"

Alex's POV-

"Alex?" My mom said.

"Ya. Sorry I know it's been like forever."

"It's fine. I'm glad you called. How have you been?"

"I've been just fine. I still have a ways to go before I come back." I heard someone in the background.

"Alex, Jake wants to talk to you."

"Alright." She handed to phone off.

"Alex?"

"Hey Jake."

"Why havn't you called?"

"I've been busy. When I'm not busy I'm nowhere near a phone. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad to hear your voice again. How have you been?"

"I've been really good. I'm still working on things though."

"So you won't be home for a while?"

"No."

"Well do you want to talk to Abby?"

"Yes thank you." He handed the phone off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abby how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Mommy when are you coming home?"

"As soon as I can I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart. I'm sorry I won't be home for your birthday. I'll be sure to call you though ok?"

"K."

"I love you Abigal."

"Love you too mommy."

"Now will give Gramma the phone?" She handed it off.

"Alex?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry but tell everyone I said hi and I miss and love them."

"Will do."

"Thanks." Then I hung up. I walked back into the bar we were at.

"Bet they were happy to hear from you." Victoria said. I sat next to her at the bar. "Have a drink." she handed me a glass and I took it.

"I've really changed."

"That's not always a bad thing."

"True." I took a drink and she did too. "Vampires can drink?"

"this is different. We can't eat anything really but drinking we can. It helps control the cravings when around a large group of people."

"Ok?"

"Just drink up." I chuckled a little bit but drank it anyways.

Jacob's POV-

Can't believe she's not coming home yet. It's been over a year. Almost two now. Abigal looked happy to talk to her.

"Mommy says she going to call on my birthday." She said.

"That's great." I said.

"Speaking of her birthday I wonder if Alice is going to go over board again." Bella said.

"Like she did with her second birthday?"

"It's Alice remeber that."

"Ya. I'm going to look around the area for a little while."

"What for?" She asked picking up Abigal.

"We caught Trey's scent. So I'm just going to see of he's anywhere close."

"Alright."

"It's getting dark so don't let Abby go outside."

"Got it." Then I left.

"Bella's POV-

Jake left and Edward and the guys came in.

"So Alex called?"

"Ya. She says she misses everyone and love you guys."

"I see. How's she doing?"

"She's doing good. She hasn't had any problems."

"That's good to hear." Jasper said.

"Yep well, Abby are you hungry?"

"Ya."

"Alright. Let's go get you somthing to eat." I put her down and we went in the kitchen. I got her dinner and set her in the dinning room to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! If you couldn't tell by all the updates I've had like nothing to do lately. Anyways we're now forward about a year. Abby's about 5 now and we're also back to just Alex's POV. Well here you go!_

It's been a very long time since I was home. I left Victoria about a month or so ago. I was different. My hair was lighter and longer. I wore it up alot more. I wore s pair of dark grey jeans with a white short sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket. I wore the same color combat boots to. It's easier travling like this. Nobody really bothered you then.

I walked up to Forks. It was just the way it was when I left. I walked around for a little bit. The sun begingin to set but it was stil very bright out. Jacob was probably on patrol right now. I decided to go straight home.

I was about half way there when I heard somthing and turned around. I didn't see anything. I turned back around to go back home when I felt someone grabme by the throught and lift me up. I couldn't breathe.

"I waited two years for you to get back. Why did you leave anyway? Huh!" Then I was thown into a tree. I got to my feet again catching my breath. I looked over and it was Trey and that girl from the night I left. I glared at him.

"I had my reasons."

"That so? Well, I have my reasons for killing you." He walked over and grabbed my throught again. He didn't do anything though. He just looked at me in the eyes. This was my chance.

"Let go of me." I said. He did. I grabbed his collar and looked at him in the eyes again. "I want you to leave town. Kathrine never existed. You never came to Forks and met me, the pack, and my family. You'r just passing through." I threw him to the ground. The girl came running over.

"Trey! Trey are you alright!" She got up and walked over to me. "What the hell did you do to him!" I grabbed her shirt and looked into her eyes.

"Same thing I'm going to do to you. You're just passing through. You don't know who I am. Or why you're here." I threw her to the ground next to Trey.

Then I heard someone behind me. I reacted quickly and pinned who ever it was to a tree and hissed, showing my fangs. It was Jacob.

"Jake?" I let go of his throught.

"Alex? You're back!"

He picked me up and twirled me around. I started laughing. He set me down and kissed me. He tightened his grip around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started running my fingers through his hair. When I pulled away I looked at him. I missed him so much.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I hugged him again. "Why did you come here?"

"I caught their scent. I guess you took care of them though. I didn't have to. What about you? It's been over two years, why come back now?"

"I got my compulsion under control. I told you I'd come home."

"Well as muchI don't want to I have patrol to do. Sorry I guess you'll have to go home without me."

"It's fine. I'll see when you get home then." I kissed him goodbye and we parted ways.

I looked up at my house. It hadn't changed mych from the outside either. I walked up to the door and grbbed the knob. I didn't open though. Something caught my attention. The sound of music. The piano playing.

I looked around and found the music room. Abigal was sitting there with my dad at the piano, both of them playing. It was great. So pretty. Then my mom came in and watched. Abigal's hair had gotten a redish tint to it and she a whit dress that went the her knees. The sleeves were but short. They barly came off her shoulders. I smiled. She's grown so much.

I went back the front door and opened it this time. I walked in and Carlise and Esme were there.

"I take it Alice isn't home at the moment?" I said smiling.

"Alexandria!" They ran over and hugged me. I hugged them back. I missed them alot. Then the piano stopped. I turned around and my mom was standing there.

"Alex." She ran over and hugged me. "Alex you're back!"

"Where's dad?" I pulled away and looked towards the music room. My dad got up from the piano and came over. I ran over and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back Alex."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you came back." I pulled away and looked back at the piano. Abby was looking our way. My dad looked back. "Abby come here." She hopped down and came over. He knelt down. "Remeber her? This is your mom." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Abby."

"Hi Mommy." I knelt down and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me back.

"I missed you." I pulled back. "How old are you now?"

"I'm four."

"She's going to be five in a little over a week." My mom said.

"Wow you've grown so much." I smiled. Tears were coming to my eyes. I missed two years of her life. I stood up. Esme walked over with a book and handed it to me.

"Alice saw you looking at this, so of course she made it." I opened it and it was pictures of things I've missed.

There was a picture of Abigal and my dad at christmas when she was three or four. They were both wearing santa hats. They were the one's I wore with Emmett one year. There was a few pictures with Abigal and Jake as a wolf. They were really good pictures too. There was a picture of Jake helping Abigal walk. I laughed looking at it. Jake held Abigal's arms up way over her head and they looked like they were taking huge steps.

There was another picture with my mother. Abigal sat infront of her. Mom was kneeling down and wrapped her arms around Abigal who was sitting down. The last one made me feel like crying my eyes out. It was a picture of Abigal on her fourth birthday. She was smiling and laughing, my mom and dad on each side of her smiling.

"I missed alot."

"Not that much." I looked over and saw Alice. "She's only four. You still have the rest of her life. Plus...you left for a good reason."

"I know."

"Jake's going to be back soon." She started to leave.

"Wait!" She turned around. "When did Abigal start playing the piano?"

"She heard Edward playing one night. He taught her play."

"She's really good."

Ya. She plays with Edward alot now."

"Well I've had a long day. Abby's in bed, it's about 10:30, I'm going to bed."


	13. Chapter 13

Iwoke up in my old room. I looked over and Abigal was next to me. I smiled. I got out of bed and covered her up. It was pretty early in the morning. I went down stairs and found Jake asleep on the couch. I guess he slept down here because Abigal slept with me. I went into the kitchen and got a drink.

I was glad to be back. The place was just how I left it. A few things were new but with Jake and Abigal living here there was bound to be changes. I missed it here. I missed my family. My over protective dad, Alice who get over ecited about everything, I even missed the pack.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I hopped up on the counter and took a drink.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. Still the little teenager that sits on the counter top?" Emmett said coming in the back door.

"Nobody told me I couldn't then and nobody told me now so." He laughed and I took nother drink.

"So how was it?" He said getting serious about the conversation.

"What?"

"Being alone. By yourself."

"Not s hard as I thought it would...and...I wasn't alone." I looked down. "You guys will kill me but, Victoria traveled with me. She didn't want anything to do with us when we got involved with Kathrine and stuff. So when we met up she stayed with me."

"I wouldn't tell the other's that. They might just blow up after the hell we went through with her." I looked t him.

"Which is why it stays between you and me."

"What stays between you and me? I don't know what you're talking about Alex." He said walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"That's why your my favorite!" I said laughing.

I hopped off the counter and walked into the living room. Jake started waking up. He sat up and yawned.

"Morning." I said. He looked at me like he was dreaming.

"Alex?"

"Yeah. Remember I camne back last night?"

"Right. That's why I was thinking last night. I guess I thought I was dreaming about you."

"Thinking about what?" I sat next to him.

"I know you just got back, but I was really hoping you, me, Abby could get our own house. Just us three. Everyone can come by whenever they want. I just want us to start our lives togeather."

"We could start looking tomorrow." He looked at me surprised.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" He said laughing.

"Yes. I think it's time we made our own life. Just us three."

So Jake and I talked all morning. How I was doing over the years, how he was, how Abigal was. Then we started talking about things like where we wanted to move, how big did we want the house, all that stuff. Then we heard someone coming down stairs. I looked over and saw Abigal coming down rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Abby." Jake said. She came over and hugged him.

"Morning Daddy." She looked at me and smiled. "Morning Mommy." She said hugging me. I smiled.

"Morning Abigal." Jake got up and went into the kitchen and brought back a sippy cup.

"Here Abby." He gave it to her and she climbed up onto his lap. "Hey Abby?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to look at him.

"Would you like it if you, me, and mommy moved into our own house?"

"We're leavin gramma and grampa?"

"We'll still see them." She looked down for a moment then looked up and shook her head. "Then I guess we're doing this." He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

Then of course Emmett came back in and messed everything up.

"Here you go." He said and seet somthing down on the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You guys wanted to look for a house right? Here you go." He slid it over and I saw it was a bunch of houses for sale in Forks.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We all knew sooner or later you were going to move out." Then he left. I grab the list and Jake and I started looking for a place of our own.

We looked through the list a bunch of times. We kept coming to the same houses.

"Look at this one. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, it's close to the beach, and look it's a nice size yard. Abby can play no problem." Jake said showing me the house.

"Ok so we're down to that one or the one on the edge of Forks."I said.

"Well Why don't we ask everyone else?"

"Sounds like a good idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Jake and I spent the whole day with Abigal. Sam gave him the day off to help me look for a house togeather. We decided to move to the house on La Push by the beach. I was easier for Jake when he had patrol.

We had just about everything planned by the time we got home. We justed needed furniture and then tell everyone we're moving. That was the hard part. I just got back and I'm already going to move out. Emmett seemed to be fine with it but...what about the others.

We got home and Abiagl ran up to me. I picked her up as she laughed.

"She's been a lot happier since you've been back." I looked at her and she was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back and hug her. I was glad to be home. To see her again. To see everyone again. Not to mention Abigal's birthday's only a little bit away. Jake and I are planning on moving after her birthday though. A big celebration with the family before the move.

"Ha! I win!" I heard Jasper's voice.

"No you didn't!" I heard Seth. Thay came around the house and saw us.

"Seth!" Abigal yelled. She jumped down and ran over to him. "Jasper!"

"Hey Abbs." Seth picked her up and swung her around as she laughed.

"I see everyone here's just as competitive."

"You've missed a lot." Jake said.

"Yeah. Seth and Abby are still pretty close."

"Well yeah. Seth imprinted on Abby."

"He did? When?"

"Long time ago. Since then he's been over here helping out. I gave him hell for it too."

"I see. Well I'm not missing anymore. I'm here to stay." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist adn rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ready to tell them?"

"Yep. You?"

"I have been for the longest time." He grabbed my hand and we walked inside where my family was acting normal.

"Hey guys. Can we talk to you guys?" Then everyone came in and sat down. "Jake and I were talking, and we've decided we're gonna move. Just me, him, and Abigal."

"I think it's a fine idea." Carlise said. "Won't be much longer before we have to leave Forks.

"Plus your ready to be on your own." My mom said. I nodded and looked at my dad. I wanted to know what he thought.

"I think it's a fine idea." He smiled.

"Well I'm going to help pick out furniture and everything." Alice said jumping up from the couch.

"You can't go over board. I say no that's it."

"I know. I'll be simple but nice."

"Deal." I said laughing. She hugged me and we started getting everything togeather.


	15. Chapter 15

The days flew by fast. My dad and Alice helped us with the house. It was with in walking distance of the beach too. It's a two story house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a big back yard that goes all the way to the woods. All we have to do now is move in. Jake, Emmett, my dad, and the pack are doing that tomorrow after Abigal's birthday. My family was throwing Abigal's party.

Alice took me and Abigal out for the day, while everyone set the house up for tonight. Jake and I gave Abigal the locket this morning. Now Alice wanted to shop in the city. Of course that exausting for both me and Abigal.

"Hey Alice? Why don't we stop and take a break or something? I'm getting tired and I'm sure Abby is too."

"Fine. I have something to do first so I'll meet you umm...that cafe over there."

"Alright. Come on Abby." I grabbed her hand and we started down the street.

Abigal seemed to be having a good time even though Alice forced her to try on more outfits than I've worn in my whole life. On our way I bumped into someone on accident.

"Oh I'm sorry sir."

"Oh it's alright." He turned to me and gave me this weird look. It really creeped me out. "A hybrid."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a hybrid. Half vampire, half human. I'm a hunter, I can tell by the feeling in the air around you."

"Ok? Come on Abby." I started to leave with her but he said something else.

"Is she yours?"

"Yes." I started to walk away but he followed us."

"Her father's a werewolf. That can't be."

"Crazy old man." I tryed loosing him in the crowd but I could still hear him.

"That child shouldn't exist!" He yelled out as we finally lost him.

We made it the cafe a few seconds after that.

"That man was weird."

"Don't worry Abs. Let's just have fun today. Ok?" She shook her head and went inside.

While we waited for Alice I got Abigal so ice cream. That man's words kept echoing in my head. He must have been crazy. I mean who yells that a child shouldn't exist? But another good question is how did he know what I was and about Jacob?

I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice Alice showed up.

"Alex!"

"Yeah!" I jumped back a little. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"I can tell." She said giggling a little. "What about?" I looked over at Abigal and then back to Alice.

"Nothing really.

"Alright well after Abby's done why don't we get back?"

"Yeah." So Alice and I talked as Abigal ate the rest of her ice cream. When she was done Alice got the car and the three of us went home.

"You excited Abby?" Alice said.

"Yeah!" Alice and I laughed. She was excited about everything going on. We got to the house and Jacob came out. I got out of the car and let Abigal out.

"Why hello there. Do I know you?" Jacob said giving me a hug.

"I don't know. Hmm you look a lot like my daughter's father." I looked at him. "Hmmm nope. He's a lot better looking than you. Sorry." We started laughing and he picked Abigal up.

"Nobody's better looking than all this." He said pointing at himself. I just laughed and we all walked inside.

We walked in and the living room was decorated for Abigals birthday. Everyone yelled happy birthday and she just laughed.

"Go give Bella and Edward a hug and say thank you." Jake said as he sat Abigal down. She ran over and hugged them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Abby." My dad said.

Abigal's enjoyed her brithday. The pack came over and so did Billy and Charlie. Everyone enjoyed themselves. It was nice to see everyone having a good time. It made me regret leaving even more, even when I had to. Everyone was talking and laughing. I don't think I've ever seen everyone getting along so well.

"Ok. Abigal wait here." Esme said. Her and Alice went into the kitchen. Abigal came over and I picked her up.

"Are you having a good birthday?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked at my mom and dad and then back at me. "Are we leaving gramma and grampa tomrrow?"

"We're not leaving them. We just arn't going to be living in the same house anymore. You can still see them when ever you want ok?" She shook her head.

"Ok Abby!" Alice came out with a pink and white cake with five red candles on it. Abigal had a big smile across her face.

I set Abigal down and she ran over to the table. Alice sat her on the table next to the cake.

"Ok Abs. Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candles." Seth said.

Abigal smiled and then closed her eyes for a moment before blowing the candles out. Everyone clapped and cheered when she did. After Alice set her back down on the floor and began cutting the cake. Abigal got the first piece of course, then Billy and Charlie, then the pack took almmost the rest.

"Al?" I looked over at Alice. "You want some?"

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"You sure? Bella made it."

"I'm fine but save me some ok?"

"Sure." She walked over to me. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"You just seem like there's something bothering you."

"Nope. I'm fine Alice, really."

"Ok."

She went back and put the rest of the cake away. Not that there was much left to put away anyways. After a little while Jake came over to me.

"Ok...What's on your mind?"

"What?"

"You're worried about something. I know that look."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. Just tell me Alex."

"Jake just drop it ok? It's nothing to worry about. Promise."

"Alright." He hugged me and Alice started up again.

"Ok Abby. Wanna open your presents now?" She said.

"Ya!" We all laughed.

"Ok. Sit down." Abigal sat back down and I walked over and stood behind her. "Ok. This one's from Esme and Carlise." She unwrapped a box which had a stuffed wolf inside. It looked like Jake. I smiled at the irony.

"She really likes Jacob's wolf form so we thought it was perfect." Carlisle said.

"Abigal what do you say?" I said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Abigal." Carlise said.

"Ok. This one's from Edward and Bella." Alice handed her a smaller box.

"With a little help from Jacob." Dad said smiling. Abigal opened it to reveal a silver necklace with two charms on it. One of the Cullen Crest and the other was Jacob's tattoo. I smiled.

"Abigal."

"Thank you gramma, grampa, and daddy!" She went up to mom and dad and hugged them then ran to Jake and he lifted her into the air.

"Your welcome Abby." Mom said.

"You're both a Cullen and a Black." Jake said.

"Look mommy!" Abigal lifted the box towards me. I took it and looked at it. I smiled. The rest of the day was great. Nothing bad happened and I have to say, this was the nicest birthday I think I've ever spent with my family.


	16. Chapter 16

The next I was woken up by Abigal screaming my name and bouncing on the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! Wake up!" I groaned and sat up.

"What's wrong baby girl?" She plopped down on the bed.

"It's moving day! Daddy said you wanted to start early." Then I remebered and got up.

"Thanks Abby. Where's your dad?"

"Down stairs with the boys."

"Ah. Well I'll be down in a little bit ok?"

"Ok!" Then she ran down stairs. I got up and got dresses. I put on a white tank top and jean shorts. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail. I walked down stairs and saw Jake, the guys, Dad, and Emmett.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"The other's went out hunting for a little bit." Dad said.

"Then Sam, Jared, Paul, and Brady have patrol in a little bit." Jake said.

"Then when do you guys want to get started?"

"How about now?" Jared said sarcasticly. I gave him a glare.

"Works for me." Emmett said. The others agreed and we all started packing stuff up.

We loaded my bed frame, matress, and dresser in Jake's truck. Then we loaded the living room furniture Alice bought in the other truck. I drove Abigal over alog with some boxes we packed last night.

"So do you want us to put the bed togeather now?" Emmett said getting out of the car.

"No I want everything to get here before we start putting things togeather." I said getting Abiagl out of my car.

"Alrighty then." Paul said as he started pulling a couch off the bed of the truck.

"Jake! You know where everything's going?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I got it." The guys all took everything in and set them in the correct room.

When they were done they all left to pack up more stuff. Abigal and I stayed behind. I was putting boxes and suiet cases inside while Abigal was jumping on the couch in the living room.

I was in one of the bedrooms when I heard Abigal screaming my name.

"Abigal what's wrong!" I said running into the room. Abigal ran over to me scared and crying. She got behind me and gripped my leg.

"It's that weird man from yesterday!" I looked over and it was the guy from back in town.

"Can I help you?"

"I told you. That child shouldn't exist!" he pointed to Abigal.

"So you had to stalk me and remind me?"

"No. I was looking for you. I'm going to take care of this." He took a step forward and I saw he had a wooden stake in his hand. Really? Ok I understand all the ledgends say it and stuff but do people really think that's going to kill real vampires? Granted I'm not a full one but you get the idea.

I took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry but you have to go. So sorry you couldn't visit longer."

"Not until I'm done." He took another step forward. I quickly thought. Abigal could reach the door easily. We were closer to it than he was and she fast.

"Abigal run!"

She then ran and as he turned towards the door I slammed him into the wall. He was pretty tough considering he got up like it was nothing. I went to throw him out the window but he stabbed me with the stake.

"Ah!" I screamed as he shoved it into my stomach. It was so deep I could feel all the blood escaping my body. Everytime I wear white too.

"Shouldn't have gotten in my way." He said. He let go of me and I fell to the floor, the stake still in me.

He stepped around me and walked out the door. I layed there trying to move. I had to get up. I got on my hands and knees and ripped the stake out, dropping it to the floor. I screamed at the pain. I quickly but painfuly got myslef to my feet and ran after him. He was chasing Abiagl. When she feel I jumped on his back and dug my fangs into his neck.

I hated the feeling of his blood all over my face and running down my neck but I didn't know what else to do. I bit as hard as I could and ripped his throught out. When he finally fell to the ground I let go and just laid there in the grass. I heard Abigal crying but I was in too much pain.

"Alex!" I heard Jacob's voice. I opened my eyes and saw Jake holding me up so I was sitting.

"Jake." I said as I winced in pain.

"Hold on! Carlise'll on his way!"

"Abigal!" I saw my mom picking her up.

"Bella get her out of here." My dad said. Next thing I knew my mother and Abigal were gone. She was safe now. "Alex can you tell me what happened?"

"That guy...I saw him yesterday...he said somthing about Abigal. That she shouldn't exist...then he came here...he tryed to kill her." I feel the anger in Jacob. I would of felt the same way if it wasn't for the pain.

"And he did this to you?" Jake asked.

"Ya. He used a stake."

"Alex!" I heard Alice's voice.

"Alex hang in there you're going to be fine." Carlise said. "Edward, get her to the house as fast as you can."

"Got it. Come here Alex." My dad lifted me up and ran to the house.

"Edward is she going to be alright?" I heard my mom said.

"She'll be fine." My dad laid me down on a table and Carlise came in. Soon after everything went black.


End file.
